


Look after you

by Sansaryas



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansaryas/pseuds/Sansaryas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Richie takes it too far, and Seth comes to the rescue. (dark - contains attempted rape.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look after you

Kate pulled back, her eyes widening as she realized what she had just done. She came searching for Richie, hoping to persuade him to let them go. She hadn't planned on kissing him, but she got caught up in the act, and without thinking she had leaned in and pressed her lips to his. 

Now, as she was starring into his eyes, seeing them grow darker, she immediately started to regret her actions. She wanted to move, but she was frozen to the spot as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers forcefully. She tried to pull back, but his hand grabbed the back of her head and held it in place, as he bit down on her bottom lip just enough to make her open her mouth, and let his tongue in. She started fighting, and as soon as he let go she almost jumped backwards, away from him.

”Richie.” She breathed out, surprised by her shaky voice. He just looked at her, didn't say a word as he got up from the sofa and walked to the door. ”What are you doing? I'm sorry Richie, I didn't mean to kiss you. It just happened. I just... Please, won't you let us go?”

It seemed as though her pleading fell on deaf ears, as Richie shut the door and turned back to face her. His expression frightened her, and she got up from the sofa as well, prepared to back away from him. He was faster than she expected, as he grabbed her shoulders and forcefully pushed her back down.

”Richie, what are you doing? This isn't you. You're a good man. You won't hurt me.” Kate tried to remain calm, tried to believe the words that came out of her mouth, but something in Richie's eyes told her he wasn't the same. Something in him had snapped. Back at the motel, when Seth had asked her if Richie had hurt her... At first it made her wonder, but she had soon realized that he had some dark sides, and that she needed to step carefully when dealing with him. The kiss had been a bad move. But it was too late to take it back.

”Kate...” Richie suddenly breathed out, almost a moan. He held her face firmly between his hands as he kissed her hard. She tried to turn her face, but she was caught in his iron grip. He pulled away, but kept his face close to her, starring into her eyes. She wished she could hide her fear, and confusion, but she was a terrible liar, terrible at hiding what she was thinking. 

”Please don't hurt me.” Her voice was barely a whisper. She was shivering in Richie's grip, but she wasn't trying to fight him. Not now at least. She knew he was stronger than her, much stronger anyways. 

”I won't.” He replied, letting go and pulling back. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but it got stuck in her throat as she saw him starting to undo his belt. ”I just want to make you feel good. Trust me, you'll like it.” 

”Richie, no! No, don't.” She tried to keep her voice stern, but failed miserably. 

”Don't worry. I bet you're a virgin, aren't you? I'll show you what to do, I'll make you feel good, I promise.” Richie had finished with his belt and as he pulled it off and threw it away, he started to move closer. Kate was searching desperately for an escape, but he was blocking her only route.

”No, no don't. Please Richie, please!” Her voice was getting more and more panicked with each word, as Richie grabbed her hands, pulled them together and wrapped his hand around her wrist. He was pushing her down, until she was lying flat on her back. ”No, no, no...” She was wriggling and trying to push him off, but he was much too strong for her.

”Don't try and fight me, believe me, you'll feel good... So good.” Richie was murmuring as proceeded his knife from his pocket, and started running it under her top. The metal was cold against her flesh, and she shut her eyes, trying to prevent the tears that were starting to form from showing. She just kept muttering ”no” over and over again, but it didn't help anything. When he wriggled the knife under the middle of her bra, and in one slide cut it open before cutting up her top, she opened her eyes with a gasp. He peeled the two sides of her now ruined top away from her skin. As soon as she feeled the cold air on her exposed breasts, she started screaming. She tried her best to wriggle free from his grasp but it only seemed to turn him on more. She could feel his erection pressing against her leg.

”Help! Somebody, please!” She was screaming at the top of the lungs, but nobody came. The music out in the club would easily drown out every sound that made it out of the room. Nobody would hear her. The realization hit her hard, and she finally let the tears flow freely. 

”Shh babygirl, it's alright.” Richie murmured softly as he placed his free hand on one of her breasts. She let out another scream, trying to move out of his grip, sobbing loudly. ”It's alright.” He repeated as he started to run his hand down her body, ignoring her pleading cries. His finger reached the hem of her trousers, and she stiffened under his touch, completely out of breath from her screaming and crying. 

Just as he undid the button of her trousers, the door swung upon and Seth entered the room. Kate turned her head to see his confused expression. As he saw the tears still running down her face, and the ripped shirt, he seemed to realize what was going on. 

”Richie...” He started angrily as he walked closer, with fast steps. ”Richie, leave her alone.” His brother finally lifted his head to glance at him, and as he did he automatically loosened his grip enough for Kate to yank her arms out of his grip, and quickly use them to cover up her breasts. 

”I'm gonna make her feel good, Seth. This is for her.” Richie stated calmly, but Seth didn't bother replying. Instead her swung his fist with enough force to make Richie fall off of Kate, who promptly sat up, trying to cover her exposed breasts. Richie was on the floor, groaning in pain, as Seth turned to the girl.

”Are you okay?” He asked seriously, his eyes falling momentarily on her chest. Kate avoided his gaze, and didn't reply. She wasn't okay, but what was she supposed to say? She heard another groan, as Seth kicked Richie once, before shrugging of his jacket, and placing it over her shoulders. He didn't turn away when she shrugged it on, and even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew he was staring at her. When she finished putting on the jacket, she used one hand to wrap it firmly around her chest. It was quite a few sizes too big for her, but right now the only thing she cared about was covering herself. Seth held out a hand for her to take, and even though she didn't feel like she should trust him, she took it. She was desperate to get away before Richie regained control, and right now she felt like staying close to Seth was her safest option.

”Let's get you out of this place.” He murmured softly as he wrapped and arm around her shoulder and let her out of the room. She was keeping her gaze fixed on the floor as he guided her through the club, glaring at the few who dared to whistle after her. When they finally made it out of the club, he let go of her shoulder and took a step away from her. Without saying anything, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and stuck one between his lips, before offering her one. She took it without saying anything, and let him light it for you.

”I'm sorry about Richie.” Seth finally spoke, after blowing out smoke. ”He's a bit of a handful.”   
Kate didn't reply. She stuck the cigarette between her lips, but didn't inhale. 

”Thank you for saving me.” She finally said, looking up at Seth. His eyes seemed to go from worried to calm, and she almost smiled at him. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into an awkward hug. She didn't feel comfortable with the close contact, not after what just happened, but she figured this was his best try at comforting her, so she let him do it anyway.

”Do you want to go and find your dad?” He asked after yet another break, but she shook her head.

”Can we just stay here for a bit?” She asked, without looking at him. He was still holding her tight, and she was starting to feel more calm, being wrapped in one of his arms. He nodded, before realizing she couldn't see him.

”Sure.” He said. ”Don't worry about Richie. I'll look after you.” They stood in the silence of the night, and Kate, despite her rational sense telling her to be careful, felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending, I know, but I had to do it.


End file.
